All my shadows
by Bymeha
Summary: Le temps s'écoule et les rêves se consument. Grey était seul ; tout seul, avec le silence, ses souvenir et le temps qui passait – et puis la pluie, aussi. La pluie, elle est juste là ; et au fond, c'est comme si ça avait toujours été le cas. OS pour l'anniversaire d'IrisJR, léger Gruvia.


JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Gihi, je vais pas mettre ton prénom ici au cas oùùù tu voudrais pas que tout le monde le connaisse - l'anonymat, c'est la classe -, mais je te le dis haut et fort et avec deux a. C'est juste un petit OS pour te faire plaisir, pas triste contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser en voyant le genre Angst et tout léger. J'espère que ça te plaira ! C:

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

×**Rating :** K+

×**Personnages : **Grey, Juvia.

×**Pairing :** Léger Gruvia.

×**Chronologie :** Après les GMJ et avant l'arc Tartaros. **RISQUE DE SPOILERS sur la fin de l'arc portant sur l'attaque des dragons, mention de l'éventuelle mort d'un des personnages. **

×**Fond sonore conseillé :** La version piano de Young & Beautiful de Lana Del Rey (juste pour Iris parce que je sais qu'elle aime cette chanteuse et qu'elle sait que je la déteste) ou Bullets de Data Romance.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— All my shadows —**

* * *

Il pleuvait encore.

Dans le petit appartement plongé dans une semi-pénombre omniprésente, rien ; juste le silence. Le silence à travers l'ordre presque trop parfait d'une décoration trop rare et d'objets presque jamais déplacés dans un endroit trop grand, trop vide. La poussière qui venait briller à travers un des rares rayons de soleil qui s'immisçaient entre les rideaux bleutés, le silence qui s'amassait comme le tas de cendres dans le cendrier – et c'était bien la seule chose ici qui avait l'audace de changer. Des cigarettes aux bords effrités qui venaient s'écraser sur la surface de verre taillé avec négligence, nonchalance ; et puis les bribes de rêves qui s'étendaient à leurs pieds, aussi grises et cendrées que le regard un peu trop froid, un peu trop vide dans lequel elles se reflétaient.

Alors Grey a un sourire, qui étire presque douloureusement ses lèvres pâles et sèches en une expression lasse mais habituée, presque sereine, presque amusée – _effondrée._ Parce qu'il y avait aussi le silence dans cette aiguille qui dansait au centre de l'appartement, au milieu d'un mur blanc et au creux de son cœur sans s'arrêter. Et au fond, c'était bien qu'une aiguille ; juste une aiguille. Des secondes qui s'écoulaient en silence en même temps que les cendres qui s'amassaient, matérialisation du sablier des rêves qu'il laissait s'effriter sans rien faire pour les empêcher de partir, sans bouger pour les retenir.

Mais c'était des souvenirs, aussi ; une blessure qui s'ouvrait à chaque tic-tac, du sel jeté sur ses anciennes plaies. Ce n'étaient que du temps, des secondes et une aiguille ; le silence et les souvenirs qui s'immobilisaient à travers un rayon de lumière, s'écrasaient avec violence dans le cendrier, violence, violence – _silence._

Grey était tout seul ; tout seul, avec le silence, ses souvenir et le temps qui passait – et puis la pluie, aussi. La pluie qui essayait de recouvrir ce manque trop grand de bruit, ce manque de vie. Elle ne s'imposait pas, la pluie ; elle se contentait juste de tomber, de laisser une trace invisible et éphémère et puis de disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Alors Grey sourit encore, un peu seul peut-être, un peu triste sûrement ; parce que le temps, il laissait des traces, lui. En effaçait d'autres, parfois.

Et d'autres fois, encore, il prenait la forme d'un visage qu'on aimait ou de sensations qu'on ne pouvait oublier et laissait des traces encore plus importantes. Une cicatrice au dessus de celle qui venait tout juste de guérir ; une nouvelle vie qu'on lui avait offerte, encore basée sur un sacrifice.

Les aiguilles tournent et le temps lui rappelle silencieusement pourquoi il a mal ; la voix muette d'Ultear résonne alors, et il se masse la poitrine sans tout à fait comprendre ce qui clochait dans cette histoire, sans se rendre compte que la glace autour de son cœur craquelait douloureusement et menaçait à tout instant de s'effriter et de le briser à jamais.

Et la pluie tombe, encore. Elle s'abat avec de plus en plus de violence sur le monde et tente de rivaliser avec le temps ; de montrer qu'elle est là, elle aussi. Qu'elle est vivante, _elle_ ; qu'elle continuera de tomber tant qu'il le faudra, tant qu'elle le voudra. Et Grey sourit parce qu'il le sait ; parce que ça ne le touche pas vraiment sans tout à fait le rendre complètement indifférent, parce qu'il n'est ni agacé ni vraiment amusé.

Elle est juste là, et au fond, c'est comme si ça avait toujours été le cas.

Les cendres s'amassent et la pluie continue de tomber. Alors il brûle encore quelques rêves qui ne verront plus jamais le jour, observe sans vraiment les voir les chimères blanchâtres qui s'échappent d'entre ses lèvres amères et écoute le silence et la pluie. Elle a beau essayer de se faire entendre, il lui avait toujours trouvé quelque chose de doux, à la pluie ; elle ronronnait contre le toit, chantait contre les bouteilles de verre et quelques pots abandonnés et faisait danser les flaques dans une valse endiablée.

Elle se contentait d'être là, de tomber, et ça suffisait. Grey, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle essayait de se faire entendre, la pluie ; parce que quand elle tombait, c'était avec violence et désespoir pour se fracasser au sol et tenter de se faire entendre. Elle lui faisait penser à quelque chose de triste, comme un morceau de piano joué avec un instruments aux cordes sur le point de se casser ; alors, au milieu de ce déluge, la pianiste le sait mais continue — désespérée, désespérée —, joue quand même et épuise la corde avec frénésie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne claque et ne se taise à jamais. Alors elle s'effondrera, tombera une dernière fois.

Et personne ne s'en souviendra ; parce que la pluie, elle avait toujours été là, transparente et invisible, indolore, inodore. Elle recouvrait le monde, le purgeait de toute la noirceur qui le recouvrait, le purifiait — et puis elle quittait les cieux, quittait la terre, quittait les cœurs et se faisait doucement oublier.

Il pleuvait encore.

Grey finira bientôt par ne plus avoir de cigarettes à fumer, de rêves à brûler ; mais il reste quand même encore un peu, fixe le tas de cendres de plus en plus important qui se forme pour s'empêcher de trop penser à autre chose et laisse un flux calme et diffus de pensées l'emporter. Ce n'était plus que des vagues froides qu'il avait fini par ne plus sentir ; son cœur était déjà bien assez froid, après tout. La pluie s'abat sur le monde avec quelque chose de désespéré ; mais sa chute sonne aussi tristement que l'écho de la sienne, alors il se laisse bercer et sourit un peu, de temps en temps.

Est-ce qu'elle tombait par compassion ?

Grey n'était pas un adepte de ce genre de compassion-là ; on ne souffrait pas parce qu'un ami souffrait. Il ne voulait pas de cette attention là, pas de cet amour là ; sa vie à lui était déjà construite sur bien assez de souffrance pour qu'il en accepte encore.

Alors Grey écrase les braises encore rougeoyantes de sa cigarette contre les rêves déjà consumés et se lève. Il ne réfléchit pas tellement à ce qu'il fait, à vrai dire – et il ne sait pas ce qui se passera ou ce qu'il dira non plus, mais tant pis.

Parce qu'il savait qu'elle était là-bas, à l'attendre sous une pluie de violence et de compassion qui ne la touchait même plus. À lui crier qu'_elle_, elle était vivante ; à lui crier avec désespoir qu'elle voulait que sa vie à elle l'habite lui aussi – mais sans sacrifice, parce que ça rendait les choses bien plus douloureuses, bien plus difficiles.

Grey ferme les yeux après avoir fermé la porte ; la pluie s'abat avec violence sur son visage, fait couler des regrets de ses yeux et s'infiltre en bribes d'amour entre ses lèvres – et au fond, même si ça pique un peu au début, même si c'est froid mais qu'il le sent quand même, c'était doux. Elle tombe toujours sans savoir qu'elle parvient à l'atteindre, tombe sans réel espoir de le toucher – parce qu'elle sait parfaitement que son cœur était bien trop froid pour qu'il puisse fondre, que Grey était trop renfermé pour qu'elle puisse espérer l'atteindre et le sortir du monde qu'il s'était créé.

Alors Grey sourit encore et se met à marcher, sans se dégager de l'emprise de toute cette eau qui tombait du ciel, sans rejeter tous ces sentiments qui lui tombaient silencieusement dessus ; parce qu'ils étaient silencieux, justement.

Mais _eux_, ils étaient vivants.

Il pleuvait encore.

Le ciel était gris – gris, gris. La pluie leur cachait le bleu du ciel, mais il ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour ça, lui ; sa transparence rendait le monde d'en bas plus beau, plus coloré, purifié. Est-ce qu'elle le savait, la pluie ? Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'elle rendait le monde plus beau et qu'il l'avait toujours pensé, derrière les brimades et les reproches que d'autres lui faisaient ?

Et elle, est-ce qu'elle savait que sa présence parfois transparente suffisait à rendre son monde gris à lui plus coloré, plus joli ? Il sait bien que non ; parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit et qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment le faire, au fond. Il lui dira juste merci et ça suffira ; parce que c'est tout ce qu'il était capable de ressentir pour le moment et que c'était bien plus sincère qu'un pauvre enchaînement de mots.

Parce que ses sentiments à lui étaient à la fois comme la pluie et comme le temps ; transparents mais omniprésents, sincères, parfois violents ; mais persistants, pas tout à fait invisibles, marquants. Grey avait toujours été près des autres en silence, et il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change.

La pluie caresse son visage comme pour le réconforter et après quelques pas de plus, il finit par s'arrêter, seul sous le déluge qui s'abattait avec violence sur la place où il se trouvait, seul.

Où _ils_ se trouvaient, seuls.

Il avait toujours trouvé un peu d'amour à la façon dont elle tombait, se faisait mal sans s'arrêter, sans se plaindre, sans discontinuer ; et il savait que cet amour venait de son cœur à elle, dont il croisa le regard sans rien dire, sans rien montrer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, si ce n'était pour une autre raison que lui ? Pourquoi ses sentiments tombaient sur le monde ainsi ? Il ne sait pas et ne le saura pas ; il ne comptait pas poser la question, parce qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux mais pas encore seuls ensemble.

Alors Grey finit par s'avancer vers elle, conscient que la pluie qui ne la touchait plus n'était que l'écho de la violence avec laquelle ses sentiments la transperçait. Elle était seule sous ce parapluie qu'elle tenait fermement, sa peau pâle tranchant avec la couleur foncée de ses vêtements. Le bleu était une couleur qu'il aimait ; mais le bleu de ses cheveux, il était différent.

Parce que c'était son bleu à elle et rien qu'à elle ; parce que même la plus belle de ses créations de glace n'atteindra pas un tel niveau de précision, une simplicité liée à quelque chose de bien trop unique pour être reproduit, recréé. Elle avait toujours été sobre, Juvia ; pourtant, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle était unique en son genre. Les autres femmes qu'il avait un jour aimé étaient toutes uniques, à vrai dire.

Mais elle, elle avait cette vie invisible qui s'abattaient sur eux en silence ; elle avait cette vie dans ses yeux un peu éteins, cette vie dans son visage de poupée, cette vie dans cette apparence souvent morne qu'elle avait.

Cette vie dans les sentiments qu'elle lui offrait.

Et sûrement en avait-il aussi peur qu'elle, lorsqu'elle le voyait s'approcher d'elle sans rien dire, sans savoir s'il était triste, heureux ou en colère. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle ne rougit pas en le voyant, ne se met pas à trembler, à hésiter ; elle le regarde juste dans les yeux, cherche à le sonder sans nécessairement aller trop loin, sans le déranger. Juvia sait que le cœur de Grey est bien trop froid pour qu'elle parvienne à le faire fondre ; alors elle se contente de rester là et de le regarder, de rester là et de relever légèrement son parapluie pour qu'il puisse s'y abriter, de rester là et de se perdre encore un peu.

D'être seuls à deux.

Et il pleut encore. Il n'y a que le silence et l'écho de sentiments qui tombent qui résonnent aux alentours ; rien qu'un monde un peu trop triste que la pluie a décidé d'habiter le temps de lui offrir un peu de sa vie et de son amour, rien que le silence et le temps qui continue de s'écouler, le temps qui lui rappelle ce qu'il a perdu et les sacrifices qui avaient été faits.

Et puis ses yeux à lui, ses yeux à elle ; ces perles d'encre qui tentent de l'atteindre sans le tâcher, son regard et les sentiments muets qui s'y trouvent, le temps qui lui rappelle que malgré ça, il est aussi là pour leur rappeler ce qui aurait pût être perdu, ce qui était précieux.

« À chaque goutte de pluie qui tombe sans que Grey-sama ne soit là, Juvia a l'impression qu'elle peut le revoir mourir à tout instant... »

Ses mots avaient beau être directs, sa voix était douce, à elle aussi ; comme la pluie. Elle chatouillait les parois de son cœur, effleurait la glace qui le recouvrait et se retirait sans laisser de trace ; juste le souvenir des sentiments que ses mots portaient. Ce n'était pas une révélation au fond, juste des sentiments épurés qui le martelaient avec brutalité – il comprenait.

Mais Grey reste silencieux ; alors Juvia lève doucement une main qu'elle porte avec tendresse à son visage pour essuyer la pluie qui y était tombée – du ciel, de ses yeux, de son cœur – et il la laisse faire, un peu perdu, un peu confus parmi tous ces sentiments qui venaient chanter leur symphonie désespérée à ses pieds. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle comprend ; sa main est douce sur sa joue et ça suffit à apaiser un peu sa douleur – juste un peu.

Juvia a peur et il le ressent ; malgré ça, elle étouffe ses sentiments à elle, s'enfonce un peu plus dans son vide à lui et tente doucement de le remplir de vie. Est-ce que c'était aussi une forme de sacrifice ? La voix de la mage d'eau cille et tremble, et elle lui fait penser à une gouttelette fragile qui menace de se détacher de ses sœurs pour s'écraser violemment au sol ; et elle avait soudainement l'air si fragile, sous cette pluie...

« Juvia ne veut pas voir Grey mourir. Pas comme ça... »

_Le voir mourir._ Pour la sauver elle – en se sacrifiant pour elle. Alors Juvia aussi avait peur du temps ? Ses mots résonnent dans sa tête au même rythme que la pluie qui tombe et les sentiments qui en découlent trouvent le chemin jusqu'à son cœur ; alors Grey comprend un peu, elle, lui, pourquoi ils étaient seuls à deux sous cette pluie de violence.

Cette pluie de jouvence.

Il pleut encore et Grey a presque envie de sourire ; ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer incroyable rien qu'en restant elle-même, ce qu'il était stupide... Juvia ne dit rien lorsqu'il prend sa main dans la sienne et l'effleure doucement de ses lèvres ; elle se contente juste de l'interroger du regard et il voit dans ses yeux à elle qu'elle est aussi perdue que lui.

Ils étaient perdus tous les deux ; parce que Grey vivait une vie construite sur le sacrifice d'Ultear et parce que Juvia craignait de vivre une vie basée sur sa mort à lui. Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux trouvés sous cette pluie ? L'odeur des rêves qu'il a brûlé s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il parle, en même temps qu'une voix qui peine à s'extirper des méandres de son cœur bafoué. Elle, ça ne la gêne pas ; et il se sent tomber à l'idée qu'au fond, elle revivait un petit peu de ça.

« Je refuse de perdre encore quoi que ce soit... »

Sa vie, un ami, un combat. Il parle sans parler, parce que ce qu'il veut dire se dissimule derrière ce qu'il dit. Juvia ne dit rien mais semble comprendre ; il serre ses doigts un peu plus forts contre les siens et la pluie semble petit à petit plus calme, comme en écho à la sérénité de l'océan de son cœur à lui.

Un océan fait de l'amour d'une mère, de celui d'une sœur ; un océan dont le bleu n'appartenait qu'à elle et rien qu'à elle.

« Juvia ne veut plus perdre Grey-sama non plus. », répondit alors la mage dans un murmure diffus, de la peur au fond des yeux et des bribes de rêves éclatés au fond du cœur.

Grey a un sourire qui se reflète dans les orbes bleutées qui le regardent sans discontinuer, et il vient silencieusement chasser la pluie qui tombait des yeux de Juvia, sans que cette dernière n'en dise quoi que ce soit. La pluie tombe encore et le ciel s'éclaircit ; le goût de rêves consumés se fait sentir au bout de ses lèvres mais la pluie qui s'y est glissé lui laisse un peu d'espoir.

« Je sais, Juvia. »

Juvia ne dit rien ; elle lève juste la tête comme pour vérifier si ce qu'il disait était vrai et s'il le pensait, sonde un peu la mer glacé de ses yeux dont le gris s'estompait pour laisser place à un joli bleu et finit par lâcher son parapluie pour prendre son autre main dans la sienne, fermer les yeux et laisser sa promesse silencieuse atteindre son cœur.

Alors ils restent juste comme ça, seuls et trempés jusqu'aux os sous un soleil naissant et une pluie vivante ; seuls ensemble, seuls à deux. Ils ne bougent pas, ne se parlent pas ; ils se regardent juste dans les yeux, s'échangent des paroles silencieuses et se remercient simplement sans oser troubler la chanson timide et lumineuses de la pluie.

Et juste comme ça, ils se sentent un peu plus vivants qu'avant, aussi.

* * *

Encore un joyeux anniversaire ! T'es la chirurgienne la plus mignonne du monde, j'espère que tu as aimé ce petit OS ! Bisous d'un DSK légèrement alcoolique. C:

Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis - si ce n'est que pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Iris, héhé.


End file.
